pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM018: A Seasoned Search!
is the 18th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. Synopsis Mallow invites Ash to a cooking operation where she needs to gather some yellow nectar in order to perfect her recipe. Episode Plot The class is at the Aina Cafeteria, run by Mallow's father. Ash is excited they will eat here, as Mallow is preparing the latest meal they invented. She only asks for some patience, even if Sophocles' belly growls, since he skipped lunch today. Bounsweet jumps on the table, delivering a drink to Ash. She spins around, spreading the pollen in the air. Rowlet is attracted to Bounsweet, but gets repelled by her. Sophocles smells the air, noting how delicious it is. Lana fears he is also attracted to Bounsweet, but Sophocles denies that. Others also sense that smell; Pikachu enters the kitchen and is lifted by Mallow, who asks for his help. A moment later, Ash, Kiawe, Lana, Lillie and Sophocles are shocked that electricity is emitted from the kitchen. Mallow steps out, being burnt, but shows the Mythical Alola Stew is done. She serves the meal to her friends and even gives some special food for their Pokémon. As Mallow's friends start eating, they become electrocuted. Rotom is surprised what happened, while Mallow claims that's the famous aftertaste of the stew. Ash states it felt like he was being electrocuted by Pikachu. Kiawe is displeased, as Mallow explains she also had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on the stew. Lillie wonders what is this stew about. Just then, Mallow's father enters the cafeteria and is asked by Lana what is the stew. Mallow's father explains the stew was made for ceremonies and festivals, but as time passed, the recipe was nearly forgotten. Others wonder how could Mallow have created the stew. She shows a cookbook her brother gave to her. Lana recalls Mallow's brother went on a culinary journey. Mallow confirms this, as her brother sent the cookbook, in which he transcribed the recipe for the Alola stew. She read to complete the stew, one must find the yellow nectar of Alola flowers. Lillie tells it is not the season for the flower yet, making obtaining one quite difficult. Thus, she had Pikachu use Thunderbolt to make it a dish to remember, despite Kiawe's confusion as to why use that move. Sophocles ate the stew, which bewilders everyone, as the stew was electrified. Still, Mallow's father decides to make another dish, to restore the reputation of the cafeteria. Everyone but Mallow shouts in approval. During the evening, Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles and Lillie leave the cafeteria. Mallow closes the door, while Bounsweet repels Rowlet, who bashes into the ceiling fan. Ash picks him up and thanks Mallow for the dish. Before he leaves, he asks Mallow what did Lillie mean that the yellow nectar was not in season. Her father explains the yellow nectar can be harvested only in a specific time of year. However, he recalls how his grandfather told him that there are exceptions. Ash decides to help Mallow find the yellow nectar, to have a taste of the Mythical Alola Stew, which pleases Mallow. Team Rocket, however, have upgraded their base. Being very pleased by their work, they decide to capture Pikachu and the Alola Pokémon. However, they are all tired from constructing the base, promising to do so tomorrow on. The next day, Ash and Mallow are searching for the nectar. The latter points out they have vague information, but Rotom steps in to explain. He shows a picture of Oricorio in Pom-Pom Style, as they can track it to find a source of the yellow nectar. Ash and Mallow are pleased, even if Rotom shows there is only 8% of finding one. The group starts searching, even having Rowlet ask Toucannon, Pikipek and Trumbeak, but they get chased out of a cave by Golbat. Rotom shows there's only 0.3% to find the nectar. Mallow isn't discouraged, as she wants to deliver such signature cuisine to the cafeteria. Ash wonders why is she fired up on that cuisine, as they have lots of other tasty food, too. Mallow explains she wants to have a signature dish to make her cafeteria the number one in Alola, that'll insure the popularity of her father's place and cooking. Ash understands and is promised once she makes the cuisine, he'll be the first one to taste it. Team Rocket overhears this and plans on getting that nectar to sell it at a high price. As Mallow orders everyone to leave, Bounsweet spreads the pollen around. Rowlet is attracted to it and gets blown away by Bounsweet. This gives Ash the idea to have the pollen spread around to attract an Oricorio to them. Mallow has Bounsweet emit the pollen, while standing on a rock. Bounsweet does so, and gathers a lot of Pokémon in the area, even making a Pelipper grab Rowlet in its mouth. Soon, Rowlet spots an Oricorio on the rock, who nibbles on Bounsweet, then flies off. Since Oricorio is leaving, the group follows it and Bounsweet emits the pollen to attract Oricorio for a while. Oricorio flies off a bit, so Bounsweet repeats spreading its pollen several times. After some time, Ash and Mallow are tired from running after Oricorio, while Bounsweet is drained from all the pollen it spread. Rotom finds Oricorio entering a tunnel; Ash and Mallow follow it and see Oricorio on a field with yellow flowers. The group is glad, as the flowers emit the yellow nectar. Suddenly, an Oricorio, in Baile Style, comes and drinks the nectar, transforming into the Pom-Pom Style. Rotom explains that happens when Oricorio drinks a colored nectar. The group goes to harvest the nectar, but gets captured, except Bounsweet. Team Rocket is glad to have captured them, and Meowth starts sucking the flowers into his machine. Bounsweet is furious and starts jumping, but is thrown away by James. Bounsweet emits the pollen, which distracts Meowth before he is reminded he could "lose" to Persian. Bounsweet, who is really furious, jumps into the air and continues spreading the pollen, then evolves into a Steenee. Steenee uses Double Slap on Meowth, and Magical Leaf to free Ash, Mallow, Pikachu, Rotom and Rowlet. Rowlet uses Peck, piercing Meowth's machine, causing the nectar to be blown out of it. Next, Steenee uses Double Slap, hitting Team Rocket. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but Bewear appears and takes Team Rocket away. After the battle, Mallow takes some yellow nectar and places it into a bottle. Sometime later, Mallow has prepared the real Mythical Alola Stew. The group takes a bite and adores the taste, which makes Mallow and Steenee very happy. Lillie comments how the aftertaste has an effect. Mallow thanks Ash, Pikachu, Rowlet, Rotom and Steenee for helping her search the nectar and hugs the latter. Suddenly, Sophocles' stomach growls, as he explains he got sad to think this was going to be the last day he was to eat the stew. Lana simply wonders does his stomach ever growl when he is sad. Mallow explains even if obtaining the nectar is difficult, it could remain as a seasonal dish, which makes her wish of having a signature dish for the cafeteria to stay. Steenee spins around and spreads pollen, to which Rowlet is attracted to. However, Steenee accidentally hits Rowlet with her leaves, making her oblivious to what happened. As Mallow's father asks of her daughter to close the cafe, Mallow sees her Steenee is napping. Mallow has her take a break, which causes Steenee to go on Mallow's back, to have Mallow give her a piggyback ride. Debuts Character *Abe *Ulu Pokémon *Steenee (Mallow's) *Oricorio (Baile Style) Item *Yellow Nectar Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Bounsweet (JP; US) *The Poké Question segment hosted by Mallow asks which Oricorio drinks from the yellow nectar in today's episode. The correct answer is the yellow answer, the Pom-Pom Style Oricorio. The other answers are the Sensu Style Oricorio (blue), the Baile Style Oricorio (red), and the Pa'u Style Oricorio (green). *Once again, the animation of evolution has changed. Instead of showing a glow blue light, the animation shows the transformation completely and in detail. Dub differences *Due to Poké Question not being dubbed into English, the extra scene of Mallow piggybacking her tired Steenee after tidying up the restaurant is deleted in the dub storyline. Gallery Sophocles is nervous, as he didn't eat anything SM018 2.png Sparks come out of the kitchen SM018 3.png Mallow gave the food for Pokémon SM018 4.png The group gets electrocuted SM018 5.png Mallow had Pikachu electrify the stew SM018 6.png Mallow's father states the stew was prepared for ceremonies SM018 7.png Sophocles ate the stew, shocking others SM018 8.png Team Rocket constructed their base SM018 9.png Mallow encounters a Golbat SM018 10.png Bounsweet spreads her pollen SM018 11.png An Oricorio came to Bounsweet SM018 12.png Bounsweet tries to have Oricorio attracted SM018 13.png Bounsweet used too much of her pollen SM018 14.png A Baile Oricorio appears SM018 15.png The Baile Oricorio transforms, by drinking the nectar SM018 16.png Ash, Mallow and their Pokémon get caught SM018 17.png Meowth starts sucking in the flowers SM018 18.png Bounsweet fails at attacking Team Rocket SM018 19.png Meowth is attracted to the pollen SM018 20.png Bounsweet is evolving SM018 21.png Steenee hits Meowth with Double Slap SM018 22.png Meowth's machine leaks out SM018 23.png Mallow harvests the nectar SM018 24.png Steenee accidentally bashes Rowlet away }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun and Moon Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Mallow Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Jun Owada Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon evolving Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Ayumi Sekine